Anything For You
by BrokenDragon
Summary: DISCONTINUED!Helga will do anything for Arnold to love her. And by anything I mean ANYTHING. Anything to be perfect anything to be thin....
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is my first ever fan fic for Hey Arnold, so be nice! Anyway, I've written fanfiction for Sailor Moon (Look on my Authors Page) but I needed something different. Well, enjoy and NO FLAMES!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! Nickelodeon does. So, no sue!  
  
Authors Notes: All of my fanfiction is based on real life so DO NOT criticize! And NO FALMING! Thank you and enjoy.  
  
Warning: Has to do with Eating Disorders, not really for kiddies or weak at heart!  
  
Anything For You-Prologue.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Helga Pataki sits at her desk in her homeroom class at P.S. 118. She lets a sigh escape as the stares at the man of her dreams.  
  
Arnold.  
  
He only sits a few desks in front of her to the right. For some strange reason she wished he'd turn around and look at her, and smile. But, he was too busy looking at that girl…Lila.  
  
Lila was perfect, just like Olga, her older…sister.  
  
Helga sighed once more this time loud enough for Mr. Simmons to stop teaching to ask her what's wrong. Helga just shook her head saying she was fine, but she was not. Mr. Simmons stared at her for a few seconds more, trying to see if he should believe her or not, but he just shrugged it off and continued teaching class.  
  
As soon as she heard Mr. Simmons start talking once again about 'Life in Stories," Helga started staring at Arnold again.  
  
'Oh, Arnold why can't you see that I love you?'  
  
She knew the answer to that, it was because she was a bully, since that day long ago when she became a bully her relationship with Arnold changed.   
  
She was mean to him, he ignored her.  
  
  
Another reason was she wasn't like, Ruth, Olga, or…Lila….  
  
She wasn't perfect,  
  
'How can I make you love me Arnold? How can I become perfect?'  
  
She bent over a bit to the side to open her pink backpack, which was laying at the side of her desk. Taking out a clean sheet of notebook paper and a sheet of paper she started jotting down the ways Ruth, Olga, and Lila were perfect:  
  
Ruth: Thin, smart, pretty, tall, and nice.   
  
Olga: Nice, thin, smart, pretty, nice, sophisticated, great smile, smart, smart and smart.  
  
Lila: happy, sweet, kind, smart, pretty, neat, and thin.  
  
Helga bit on the eraser of her pencil, 'Well, they share, nice, pretty and…'  
  
Thin.  
  
Why hadn't she seen it before?  
  
She looked down at her body, pinched her side.  
  
Skin.  
  
Fat,  
  
She was fat.  
  
That's why Arnold couldn't like her, it wasn't because of the way she acted, it was because of the way she looked. 'I'm fat…' she thought.  
  
"Miss. Pataki?" She looked up to see Mr. Simmons looking down on her with worried eyes.  
  
"Helga, would you like to go to the bathroom? Are you feeling sick? Would you rather go to the nurse?"  
  
Helga shook her head, "No, the bathroom will be fine." She then stood out of her seat, and exit the room, worried eyes followed her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
At the end of school, many kids asked is she was feeling well. She lied and said yes. But she wasn't. Once she had gotten to the bathroom she seen the 'real' her, the 'fat' her.  
  
The only way she could be perfect and get Arnold was to become thin.  
  
Once at home, she greeted her mother hello and ran up the stairs to her room. Once there, to shut the door and locked it.  
  
Opening her backpack she jumped on the bed and took out some magazines. She had gotten the magazines while she was walking home, she didn't know why, but she just went into the shop picked up a few, paid for them and let. It seemed like her brain was on autopiolt.  
  
She took out the magazine, 'Beautiful and Young,' flipping through the magazine she landed on an article 'The BOLD Model TRUTH!' The article was about how models stay so thin- the truth of how they stayed so thin.  
  
"… Most of the model's you see in magazines are airbrushed. Airbrushed, is a kind of artificial look, done but the art editor. Others have had surgery, or have an eating disorder to stay thin. An eating Disorder is bulimia or anorexia. Bulimia is the binge and purge technique and anorexia is the non-eating technique. Both of these Eating Disorders are life threatening…"   
  
  
  
Thin…Eating Disorder…  
  
Those were the only words running through Helga head.  
  
Bulimia…Anorexia…  
  
Thin…  
  
The only words, she didn't read the dangers of theses disorders, she just read the 'good' effect, which was…  
  
Thinness.  
  
  
~*~*~  
So? This is the first part the prologue, Stay Tune for the next part. Same author, same place, same net!  
  
Oh, and if you want to know how I write check my other fanfic, ok? Bye!  



	2. Anything- Helga!

Authors Notes: Well this is part two of Anything for You. Thank you for everyone who reviewed to the first part and liked it. Enjoy!  
Also I misspelled 'jinx boys' name SORRY!  
  
~*~*~  
Saturday  
  
She knelt beside the toilet holding her head. She had just finished throwing up her dinner that she had eaten a few minutes ago. She had been doing her cycle for two weeks now, and it was starting to get very dangerous.   
  
During the second week, she started getting dizzy every time afterwards, or when she ran or did any kind of activity and three days ago she saw blood in her purge.  
  
She stood up slowly, so she wouldn't become faint, and walked over to the scale. She steeped on it with her eyes closed.  
  
She kept them closed for a few minutes then she slowly opened them, looking down she read her weight, eighty-seven pounds. When she had began she was near one hundred.  
  
"I only lost fourteen pounds…" She said to herself. She slowly left the bathroom and into her room. She lies on her bed then takes out her locket with Arnold's picture in it. "I want to be perfect for you…"  
  
Laying on her side the thinks, 'There has to be a quicker way…'  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day Helga woke up around noon to her mother, Miriam, calling her.  
  
"Helga honey! It's almost lunch time get up!"  
  
Helga sat up in bed grumbling making her way to her closet, she took out a white shirt that was sizes to big for her and pink jean pants.  
  
After dressing she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her father, Bob, was sitting reading the new paper as usual.  
  
"Miriam, I'm loosing money being closed on Sundays!"  
  
"Well Bob, almost everything is, there is nothing you can do-"  
  
Bob grumbles and curses under his breath then notices Helga. "It's about time Olga-"  
  
"Helga," She interrupts her father, "H-e-l-g-a. Helga, dad!"  
  
"Young lady do not interrupted me. You sister Olga never did she was and still is respectful and perfect"  
  
Perfect?   
  
That was it. That was the one word that sent Helga over the edge!  
  
"Well I'm not Olga BOB! Do I look like Olga? No! I'm not perfect! I'm not Ruth or Lila! I'm Helga G. Patiki!" She yelled then added under her breath, "Ugly Helga G. Patiki." Then she stormed out of the house.  
  
After a moment Bob broke the silence.  
  
"What was that all about? And who the hell is Ruth and Lila?"  
  
Miriam could only shrug and drink her smoothie.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey Helga! Come a play ball with us!" It was Geugwine, cute kid, but a jinx.  
  
Grumbling the walked over to Gerald field.  
  
"Hey.."  
  
"Hey Helga, is something the matter?"  
  
Arnold.  
  
"No, it's nothing. I don't feel like playing, so I'll just watch.  
  
She walked over to where a bench was and sat on it and watched them play, She couldn't help but to laugh and Geugwine got his in the eyes with the ball.  
  
"I'm ok…" He said standing up.  
  
And the game resumed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Helga made it home an hour after dinner. Her mother was asleep on the Couch and her father was watching baseball on television, so no one noticed her come in and tell her to eat.  
  
Walking up stairs and into her room, she took off her clothes, passing the mirror, and put on her PJs, which was an extra large T-shirt.  
  
She sat on her bed and took out her journal from under her matters, opened it and began to write.  
  
4-22-01  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Hey, it's me Helga, again. Anyway I made it through the whole day without eating anything. I just drank a lot of water. It is not too bad, my tummy growls every now and then, well, all the time. My goal is to get to 70 pounds in three weeks. I know it's a lot. But I need to do this. I better go to sleep. I'm feeling tired. Bye  
  
-Helga 8:35  
  
~*~*~  
Monday  
  
Helga was sitting at her desk in Mr. Simmons class, asleep.  
  
She could not help it. At first she tried to concentrate on what he was saying but she kept blanking out. Then, she started feeling very tired, so, she fell asleep.  
  
Helga.  
  
Helga?  
  
"Helga?" Her head popped up and she looked at Mr. Simmons "Are you ok?"  
  
  
"Sorry… I'm okay…I-" She could not finish her sentence, for everything is front of her, including Mr. Simmons went blurry then black.  
  
The last thing she could remember is hitting the ground, and everyone's screams.  
  
~*~*~  
How was it? Am I rushing it? Review.  
  
Authors Question: I'm thinking about making a fix where Helga is abused. Is it a good or bad idea? Let me know.  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Anything- Who?

~*~*~  
  
"Helga…Helga?"  
  
Helga groaned, opening her eyes.   
  
"Good she is waking."  
  
Helga looked at the one who was talking, she had red hair and glasses, the school nurse. She looked around the room.  
  
One…  
  
Two…  
  
Three…Three people were in the room. However, she could not see the other two face features.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" That voices its Mr. Simmons. Helga struggled to sit up only to be held down.  
  
"Helga, please stay still. She should be fine, once the medics get here they can look her over." The nurse informed Mr. Simmons.  
  
"Arnold?"  
  
ARONALD? That's the third person!   
  
"Yes Mr. Simmons?"  
  
"Would you please go out a watch for the paramedics and show them the way here?"  
  
"Yes sir, I will."  
  
Helga felt a small hand on her arm. "I know you're going to be okay." Arnold said then walked out.  
  
Oh, Arnold…  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Don't poke me with that!"  
  
"Miss Pataki, please stay still."  
  
"No buck-o! I'm not letting you put that in my arm!"  
  
"Miss Pataki! You are low on your vitamins and this will make you feel better."  
  
"Listen…I hate needles!" Helga threw her legs over the side of the stretcher. "And I- woah!." Helga held her head as the room began spinning again. She laid on the stretcher her eyes closed.  
  
"Please, let us help you. You are pale, and sick. You are very low of you nutrients as far as we can tell."  
  
Helga groaned her eyes still shut, "Fine…fine. I don't care. Get it over with."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dear Dairy,  
I am in the hospital right now. All the doctors are idiots! The been asking me questions about my "self-esteem." How do I feel about myself? DO I have a need to be perfect? You know questions like that. Bob isn't happy, (Like I care) He's been complaining on how much this bill is gonna cost. Well these idiots are walking around like drunken hawks. Tomorrow then.   
Helga  
  
~*~*~  
Sorry this is short. Like? Flames are welcome I don't really care! Ta!  
  



End file.
